Karma Hurts Alvin
by ThatOneOtherDude
Summary: Alvin makes fun of Theodores weight so Theo and Simon come up with some revenge. Things get a little out of control though.
1. Bad Boy Alvin

**Hey everyone. Here I am with my second story. I hope you enjoyed Dave, I Blew Up Alvin and will enjoy this one. This one seems a little lame but I really wanted to try so tell me what you think. In this, Alvin makes fun of Theo's weight so Simon does something about that and things go out of control. Again don't forget to review and leave suggestions. Thanks and see ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks (Unfortunately).**

**Chapter 1: Bad Boy Alvin**

Today was Friday and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had just come back from their last day of school for the week. Alvin was so thankful. This was not one of his best weeks for school. In fact, it might have actually of been his worst of his entire life. On Monday in math, he was given pop quiz which most kids would say would be fairly easy and he _**failed**_ it with flying colors. Then on Tuesday in Science, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and created explosion leaving the science room in rubble. And they were dissecting frogs so Alvin didn't even know how that happened. He guessed it was just his luck. Wednesday and Thursday were pretty good and nothing too serious happened, but Friday was the worst. There were three weeks left of school and he was told he would need to ace 3 of his 5 final exams just to get a D- which would barely pass him onto the 7th grade. He was not about to do the 6th grade over again.

Simon and Theodore's weeks were the opposite and were pretty normal. Simon kept acing every paper they had gotten while Theodore got descent grades likes C's and B's with the occasional A. Alvin was just glad to get this week over and hope that next week would just be a little better. After a little chat about their week with each other, all three split there separate ways to do various activities. Alvin headed for the living room to watch some TV before Dave would come home and tell him to get off. Simon had left for upstairs to start on his homework so he would have an entire weekend without worrying about homework. He wouldn't mind if he had to do his homework during the weekend. He also tried to get Alvin and Theodore to do theirs but both declined. Meanwhile, Theodore headed to the kitchen to get his post-school snack.

Simon had gotten on his computer in their room to do some research on a report due on Monday for History. He had wanted to do a project on how UFO's has changed our perception of World History and how life would be different without knowing them, but when he asked his teacher, Mr. Miller, he declined it saying it was too advanced for a 12 year old and the others in class wouldn't understand so Simon decided to do one on the construction and purpose of pyramids of the Egyptians. He had started doing research and collecting information and taking notes. It didn't take long considering he already knew most if not all about Ancient Egyptian pyramids.

Theodore meanwhile had grabbed a chair and stacked a box on the chair and stood on them which gave him several feet of extra lift as he was trying to grab a box of cookies Dave had put on the on the top shelf. "Almost there." Theo grunted as he was feeling his way around the shelf trying to find the box. After a few moments of feeling and pulling down several wrong boxes, he had finally found it. "Finally!" He said as he pulled the box of chewy Chips-Ahoy down. The green-clad chipmunk then put the chair and box he was standing on back to their rightful places and set the box of cookies on the table. He then headed for the refrigerator and grabbed the half-gallon milk jug. He walked back to the table and set the jug down as he went to get a cup. He poured the milk into the cup and after he had filled it, he took the jug back to the refrigerator. He then started munching on his delectables.

Alvin, the red-clad chipmunk was channel surfing trying to get some TV in before Dave would be home to tell him to do his homework and make him get away from television for the rest of the night. "Seen it. Seen it. Seen it." He said as he flipped through each channel finding nothing new on. "Jeez. Does nothing new ever come on?" He had asked himself. He was hoping no one heard him because it was kind of embarrassing when he asked himself questions. Thankfully it appeared no one had heard him and he sighed a sigh of relief. He was getting bored of watching pointless shows so he turned the TV off and headed for the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to see Theodore having have nearly finished the entire box of new cookies. "Man Theodore, don't you think that you should cut down on the snacks." Alvin said as he walked over to the table.

"What makes you say that." Theodore said with a mouthful of cookies.

"I don't know, it seems like you weigh a lot more then you should." Alvin said, "I mean me and Simon only way like 20 pounds, but you weigh like 50 or something."

"So what. That doesn't mean anything." Theo said starting to get upset.

"Yeah it does. It means your fat." Alvin said starting to get into making fun of him.

Tears started forming in Theodore's eyes. "No it doesn't. Just shut up Alvin." Theodore said as he started to cry.

"Hey it's not my fault you weigh so much. We don't make you eat as much as you do. In fact we've been trying to help you lose weight by keeping you off snacks and putting you on diets but you never keep them. You are just to stubborn and addicted to junk food."

"Alvin stop it. It's not my fault." Theodore said as he started to bawl now and head upstairs to get Simon.

"Yes it is." Alvin said chasing after him.

Theodore was lucky he didn't run into anything because he was basically blinded by tears.

"Simon!" Theodore yelled as he headed up the stairs to their room. " Tell Alvin to stop it."

Simon was just starting on typing the final version of his report and got nearly a paragraph done until Theodore came running in.

Alvin had finally made it up the stairs and to the door as Theodore was talking to Simon.

"What are you doing Alvin?" Simon said mad because it usually took a lot to make Theodore cry like he is now.

"What. I just told him that he should lose a little weight and stop snacking." He said innocently. "What's wrong with wanting to make my little brother healthier?"

"No you didn't. You called me fat!" Theodore screamed as he pointed to Alvin then continued to cry in Simon's shirt.

"Alvin. You need to stop it." Simon said. " You know how Theodore feels about his weight. Besides, he doesn't weigh that much more then us."

"Oh yeah. How about 30 pounds? That's a big difference for chipmunks the same age."

"Alvin, just be quiet and apologize to Theodore. You don't need to be reminded of your problem do you?" Simon asked.

Alvin stared in shock knowing exactly what Simon was talking about. "Okay we don't need to bring that up." Alvin said nervously. "I'm sorry Theodore. I guess I was just a little bored and wanted something to do." Alvin said after turning to Theodore.

"That's okay Alvin. I guess I do need to lose some weight." Theodore said finally agreeing with him.

"No you don't. You're fine." Alvin said trying to make him feel better.

"Well I'll see ya." Alvin said as he left back downstairs leaving Simon and Theodore in their room.

"Are you okay Theodore?" Simon asked as he headed back to the dresser to grab a new sweater. Theodore had gotten some of it completely soaked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Theodore replied.

"Well that's good. Anyway I have a good idea on how to get revenge of Alvin." Simon said as he pulled on his new sweater and headed to Theodore."

"Really! What?" Theodore wanted to know. He was completely game for some revenge. He really didn't forgive Alvin completely. He just said it to get him to leave.

Simon then leaned over and whispered it to Theodore in detail while Theodore listened very well.

**Well there it is. Chapter 1. I hope that you liked this start to Karma Hurts Alvin. I am not really good at making characters be mean so when Alvin starts being mean to him and it seems kind of weird, that is my bad. Well anyway I hope to have the next chapter up within a day or two and don't forget to review and leave suggestions. You can email me at if you want to talk to me that way. Again thanks and have fun.**


	2. It Begins

**Hey everyone. Here I am with Chapter 2 of Karma Hurts Alvin. So far I think everyone that has read it has liked it. At least that is what I have been led to believe. I'm not sure if this story will be as long as Dave, I Blew Up Alvin, but you never know. Thanks to the two people who have reviewed and about the 30 people who have actually read the story. Well anyway, don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions and feel free to email me at . Here we go.**

**Chapter 2: It Begins**

"Here is my idea Theodore." Simon said whispering to Theodore. "What I'll do is in a little bit, I will go down to my lab to work on something that we need to get back at him. I will make something that will cause a gland in Alvin's brain to almost never make him feel full. He will probably eat until he is almost sick which after eating so much for several days, he will gain a lot of weight really quick and he will see what it is like now." Simon said trying to make it easy for Theodore to understand.

"Works for me." Theodore shrugged. "I don't really care. Just as long as he doesn't get hurt." He continued.

"Don't worry. He shouldn't. I'll make sure everything is one hundred percent safe without a problem. Things will go without a hitch."

"Good. Well you better get started so you can complete it before Dave calls us down for dinner." Theodore said.

"Right." Simon said while leaving the room.

Theodore then heard footsteps as he assumed Simon was going downstairs. He then looked over at the computer and noticed that Simon had started on their report due on Monday. He ran downstairs to get Simon to tell him about that. He finally reached Simon in the kitchen.

"Simon." Theodore yelled at him.

"What?" Simon asked as he turned around to see his little brother standing next to the table.

"Don't you need to finish the report before you work on getting back at Alvin?" Theodore was starting to second guess at getting back at Alvin so he wanted an excuse for Simon not to get working.

"Oh that. Well I got everything I need for that and I just need to type it and I should be able to do that within a few minutes."

"Oh." Theodore said disappointed.

"Why do you want to know?" Simon wondered because Theodore usually doesn't really care about his school work.

"Oh nothing. I just don't want you to fall behind your school work at the end of the year." Theodore said innocently which he was very good at.

"Okay." Simon stretched out looking at him kind of weird.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked seeing Simon's face.

"Nothing." He said after he shook his head and said with a straight face.

Simon then left for his lab past the kitchen and headed down the stairs. His lab was basically a muggy big basement. He had a huge lab table there with several racks of beakers and test tubes scattered everywhere. He also had a few other cupboards and cabinets with other materials and past experiments.

Simon then headed over to the cupboard and grabbed out several substances. He sifted through several cabinets until he got everything he had needed. He grabbed substances in several different types of beakers of different volumes and colors. He sat down at his table and started pouring several chemicals together giving the occasional sturring and mumble because he would mumble to himself when he would work.

Theodore had decided to grab a banana and head to the living room to watch TV with Alvin. Dave would be home in a few hours so they were left alone and there wasn't much for them to do. Alvin kept channel surfing until he came to the Food Channel which Theodore enjoyed a lot. Then before Theodore knew it, Alvin had changed the channel again. "Come on Alvin, why can't we watch that?" Theodore whined.

"What?" Alvin answered back with a question.

"The Food Channel." Theodore answered.

"Oh that. You don't need to be watching show about food when you shouldn't be eating as much as you do." Alvin said starting to get on Theodore's bad side.

"I thought we you got over this." Theodore said getting mad.

"I guess not." Alvin said then laughed.

Theodore face was now steaming red from what he heard. He then calmed down a little bit, jumped off the couch, and headed for his room. As he was walking up the stairs, he figured he was totally mad at Alvin now and was not second guessing anything about getting revenge on Alvin. He had finally reached his room and jumped on his bed covered in green sheets and blankets and grabbed a book on his dresser. He sat with his knees in the air and started to calm down. He got so into the book, he didn't realize that Dave had come home and told him he would start on dinner. He didn't get out of the trance until Simon had shook him and told him he had completed their revenge for Alvin and that Dave wanted him to tell Theodore that dinner was ready. Theodore had put his bookmark into his book and hopped off his green bed. He followed Simon, who was holding a test tube of some blue-greenish liquid.

"Is that it?" Theodore wondered pointing to the test tube.

"Yeah. I'm going to pour it into Alvin's juice when he and Dave aren't working. He should have gained a lot of weight by time school ends for the summer. Something like 50 more pounds, making him weigh even more then you. Are you sure you want to do this.?"

"Yes I am. I am getting tired of Alvin and the way he treats me. He deserves every bit of this."

"You know that we are going to get in so much trouble for doing this once Dave finds out." Simon said just thinking of that possibility.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Theo said confidently.

By that time, they had reached the bottom of their stairs and were at the door of the kitchen. Simon hid the test tube behind his back and walked with Theodore to their respective seats. At the table, Dave sat at the end, Alvin sat to his left, Theodore sat to his left, and Simon sat to Theodore's left and Dave's right. In front of them, Dave had prepared meatloaf with mashed potatoes. Dave grabbed some mashed potatoes and meatloaf for himself then handed it to Alvin and once everyone had gotten their share of it, they started to dig in. Dave had asked each of them how their day went. Alvin started by saying all the bad things that happened that week. He didn't want to tell Dave about possibly failing knowing he would get pretty mad.

While Alvin was distracted while doing his ranting, Simon poured the test tube substance all over Alvin's food. He then went back to his food hoping Dave didn't notice and appeared he didn't. Theodore was just minding his own business and eating while he waited for Dave to ask him.

After 30 minutes of eating and talking, everyone gathered around the TV to watch a movie. They had settled on National Treasure figuring that it would satisfy everyone's needs. After the movie had been completed, everyone had to go to bed. Each of the chipmunks got into their own P.J's. Alvin had a red one, Simon had a blue one, and Theodore had a green one. Dave had put them into bed and each of them had a thought before falling to sleep. Alvin was thinking about possibly failing 6th grade. Simon and Theodore meanwhile were thinking about how Alvin will be like by tomorrow when Simon's formula kicks in. The two of them fell asleep happy and at ease, while Alvin could barely fall asleep. Once he did ten minutes later, he didn't realize he was changing.

**Hey everyone. Well there is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I know you probably think that I am being mean to Alvin by what I am doing in my stories, but they are just ideas I get. I promise after this, I will do a story that does something to Simon or Theodore. Thanks to those who have read my stories and reviewed. Don't forget to leave those reviews and suggestions.**


	3. You Look Bigger Alvin

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 3 of Karma Hurts Alvin. I hope you are enjoying it so far and I think everyone is. I hope that everyone will review and leave suggestions and I thank the few people that have left reviews and suggestions. The one suggestion I got, I am going to morph with my idea to make something sort of the middle. Well again please review and have fun reading.**

**Chapter 3: Alvin You Look Bigger**

Over the night, Alvin had started to gain a little weight. He had gained about 5 pounds over thenight while he and his brothers were asleep. Once their alarm clock hit 7:30, the alarm came on which woke up Simon and Theodore up instantly and Simon reached over to turn off the alarm. Meanwhile Alvin lays motionless on his bed covered in red sheets and blankets. Simon had grabbed a pillow from his bed and chucked it at Alvin. "Alvin get up." Simon said after the pillow hit Alvin. Alvin then got up slowly from his bed finding it a little harder then usual. He thought nothing of it though.

After Alvin fully gotten out of bed, Simon and Theodore had saw that Alvin stomach was sticking out a little more then usual and they knew their plan was working. Alvin didn't seem to notice the difference though. So each of them went to their respective dressers and grabbed a sweater. Theodore grabbed his usual green sweater and put it on. Simon put on his usual blue one over his head. Then Alvin grabbed his red sweater with a big yellow A on the front and stuck over his head. Once he got it on, it seemed a little tighter then usual but he thought nothing of it. He figured it would stretch back out in a few hours.

After getting dressed, all three of them headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Alvin had a red toothbrush, Simon had a blue one, and Theodore had a green one. They all started brushing for about a minute and a half until Alvin's stomach started to growl. Alvin gave a chuckle then said, "I guess I'm hungry." He said shrugging his shoulders. They had finally finished brushing and rinsed out their mouths and started to head downstairs.

Since it was Saturday and they didn't have school, they had the whole house to themselves until about 5 when Dave would come home from work. All three of them went to the kitchen and all agreed to make pop tarts. What usually happened would be Theodore would have a whole pack himself and eat the two in one pack, while Simon and Alvin would usually take one each. Today was different however. Theodore and Simon ate would they usually would, but Alvin ate the one he usually would, it just felt as if he hadn't eaten anything. So he grabbed another pack of two and ate both of them, and he still didn't feel full. He decided to ignore and just left to play video games.

After about 15 minutes of video games, he seemed to, without realizing it, went back to the kitchen and made a bologna sandwich. After eating that, he grabbed a bag of chips and took them to the living room to watch TV. Before he knew it, he had finished the whole new bag of chips in about 3 hours. It was finally lunch time and even though Alvin has been eating all morning, he was in the mood for some more food. He didn't know why though.

Simon prepared some sandwiches on a platter. "Lunch is ready!" He shouted. Theodore and Alvin walked into the room and Simon knew that Alvin had been snacking all morning so he was satisfied with how things were going. "So what have you been doing this morning Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Nothing. I have just watched TV and eaten a few things. I have just never been able to feel full for some reason." Theodore winked at Simon.

"That's nice. I on the other hand have just finished our report due on Monday." Simon said.

"Oh, I'll finish that soon." Alvin said as he took a bite of his third sandwich. Simon had already finished his first and last one and Theodore had just eaten his last also but he had two. They were trying to get Alvin to talk so he wouldn't pay attention to how much he was eating.

"I don't know. You always seem to wait until the last minute and it took me from the end of school till half an hour ago to finish it." Simon said still distracting Alvin. Alvin didn't know that Simon spent several hours last night doing other things.

"So. You make everything perfect. I on the other hand make it good enough to pass." Alvin said finishing yet another sandwich. He had just finished his fifth with about another 10 left. Simon and Theodore knew they had to get him to finish them all.

"Yeah but don't you need to get an A on all your papers to pass the 6th grade.?" Theo asked.

"No, I just need to ace all of our final exams." Alvin said. "What are with all the questions?" Alvin asked a question himself.

"No reason. We just wanted to see how life was going." Simon said.

"Whatever." Alvin sputtered going back to his sandwiches, he had just finished his 7th leaving about 8 more left. Simon and Theodore knew that Alvin wouldn't eat anymore and they couldn't distract him anymore so they just ended lunch there. Simon and Theo noticed that Alvin's stomach was starting to bulge a little bit more. Simon then left to do work in his lab and Theodore went and started on his report and left Alvin to continue eating as they hoped.

As they had hoped, Alvin had grabbed a box of twinkies and grabbed 3 packs. He went up to his room to lay down and get some rest before Dave got home. He took the twinkies up with him and fell onto his red blanketed bed. He opened up one of the twinkies and scarfed it down within seconds and the next two soon followed. Alvin still didn't really pay attention to how much he was eating. He layed down flat on his back with his shoes taken off and started to take a nap. His new stomach was clearly visible now. Simon then went and checked on him and noticed the three twinkies wrappers and wrappers of other candies and sweets and realized since he figured he gained 5 pounds over night. Since that morning, Simon figured Alvin gained another 10 making his weight about 35 pounds. He smiled as he walked away to tell Theodore that their plan was working.

**Well there is chapter 3. I hope you like this story so far. I am sorry that I have not been able to update in a while because the time that I have had time to write on my vacation, I've been helping Blossom 108 with their story so I'm basically writing 2 stories right now. I also hope no one thinks that I am making fun of over weight people or think I am being offensive. It was just an idea for a story and I will say that I am overweight myself, but I am starting to shed a few pounds. I will say sorry if this story offended anyone. Well I also hope that you will vote in my new poll about whether you think I am a good author or not. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review and leave suggestions. Bye.**


	4. Dinner Time

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 4. I am glad to say that everyone seems to be enjoying my stories from what I am getting. I don't think that I have gotten a bad review yet from any of my two stories. Also if you read my Ed Edd n Eddy story, I'm sorry that it was really bad and short because I wrote that when I was in elementary school like 3 or 4 years ago. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 4: Dinner Time**

Dave had eventually come home and noticed that Alvin was taking a nap when he went to check on him.He decided to let him sleep while he went to prepare dinner. Tonight he decided that he would make chili. He went and checked on Simon who was finishing up some other homework from other classes which was odd because he would usually have all of it done by Friday night. Theodore had just finished up his report for school and was reading his book again.He asked Theodore if he had wanted to help. He agreed as he would on most days.

Theodore grabbed his stool he would stand on so he could reach over the counter and grabbed his chef hat and went to work. After a few minutes, Dave and Theodore had everything set and everything was just cooking. Theodore went to go check on Alvin. He walked up the stairs and opened up their bedroom door. "Alvin, dinner is going to be ready soon, you should get ready." Theodore said seeing Alvin was awake. He also saw that Alvin was eating some junk food that Theodore had stashed away in his dresser so Dave wouldn't know he was snacking. "Okay thanks Theodore." Alvin said struggling to get out of bed to get ready.

Theo then went down to the basement to tell Simon to get ready for dinner.

"Simon, dinner is almost ready. Dave wanted me to tell you to clean up."

"Okay Theo. Thanks." Simon said cleaning everything up from his lab so he could clean himself up.

"Our plan is working also. I saw Alvin snacking on some food from my junk food stash. I also made sure Dave made a little extra chili so Alvin will hopefully eat even more."

"Well that's good." Simon said just realizing what Theodore said. "Wait, what junk food stash." Simon said because he knew that Theodore wasn't suppose to eat junk food.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't say anything about that." Theodore said nervously. "So how much weight do you think Alvin has gained since last night?"

"I don't know. By now I'm guessing about 15. I also had a reverse affect of how your body will burn carbs with any activity so when Alvin does anything, nothing will happen making it almost impossible to lose weight until we want him to."

"Cool."

Simon and Theodore finished talking just as Simon had everything cleaned up so they headed up to the kitchen to see Alvin and Dave waiting for them. Simon and Theodore sat in their respective seats. When they finally sat down Alvin has something to say. "Jeez. What took you guys so long? For some reason I am starving." Simon and Theodore chuckled at this. Dave then passed the bowl of chili around and everyone started to eat. No one more then Alvin.

Even after Dave, Simon, and Theodore were done, Alvin kept eating on and on. Eventually he came to his fourth full bowl of chili and Dave decided to say something. "I guess you were starving Alvin."

"Yeah I guess so." Alvin shrugged finishing the bowl. He decided he had enough even though he was still hungry and put his bowl away in the sink. All four of them went to the living room to play a game. They had decided that they would play Yatzee! When everything was all said and done, Simon had won as usual because he was really good at being strategic on how to choose his points. Once all the points were tallied and Simon was declared winner, much to Alvin's dismay, it was time to bed.

Dave told all three of his boys to go up and change for bed. All of them agreed. They ran upstairs with Alvin surprisingly being last from all the weight he gained and him not being able to run as fast as normal. They all grabbed their own PJ's, put them on, then sat on their beds waiting for Dave to come up to put them to bed. They all just sat around and talked for a few minutes especially about their report due because both Simon and Theodore were done and Alvin had yet to even start. Alvin still said he would have it done tomorrow. Simon and Theodore knew he was lieing. Dave then came up to their room after about 10 minutes.

First he tucked in Simon then Theodore and then came to Alvin. He noticed that Alvin's stomach was becoming a little bit larger. "Alvin. I think that you are starting to gain some weight." Dave said poking at Alvin's stomach.

"Well, I guess I have." Alvin said finally realizing his new weight gain.

"I guess we are going to have keep you off some sweets then."

"Whatever." Alvin said upset but wasn't in the mood to argue.

Dave went to the light switch and said, "Good night boys."

"Good night Dave." All three said.

Dave turned off the light and headed for his own room. All three fell asleep without knowing that Alvin's weight was starting to go out of control.

**Well there is chapter 4. I hope that you enjoyed it. I also bet that a few of you have a few questions. One being, how is Alvin gaining weight a lot faster then possible. And why isn't he getting sick from eating so much constantly. Well the answers to both of those questions is so I can move the story along. If I had Alvin gain weight normally, it would take weeks for Alvin to gain the weight I want him to and I don't like doing many time jumps. Well sorry that this chapter is a little short, but there wasn't much to right about. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Bye.**


	5. Midnight Snack and Morning

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 5. I hope that you are enjoying my story and feel free to give me suggestions to new stories. In this chapter, Alvin will have gained more weight then humanly (or chipmunkly) possible but bear with me, I have to sort of move to story along faster as I said in my last chapter. Well thanks and don't forget to review. Here it is.**

**Chapter 5: Midnight Snack and Morning.**

It was around 3 A.M and Alvin had woken up feeling hungry again. He got out of bed, stretched, and scratched his now extremely large stomach. It had gotten to the point where his gut was sticking out from his PJ shirt and was bigger then Theodore. He didn't notice though, because he was too tired and hungry. He tried to tip toe quietly downstairs which was really hard because of his weight, but he made it downstairs without waking anyone else up.

He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some leftover chili he had left the previous night. He heated up all the chili which was enough for about another 4 bowls in the microwave and heated it for about 1 minute. He finally opened the microwave door when he heard a beep meaning the microwave was done. He pulled out the pot and grabbed a spoon and sat at the table then started to eat right from the pot. A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, but thought nothing of it. He continued eating even as Simon was standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing Alvin?" Simon asked.

Alvin was startled a little but once he recovered from it he said, "Nothing. I was hungry so I came down here to get something. It's Sunday, it's not like we have to get up early or something." Alvin said stuffing his face with more chili.

Simon then looked at Alvin's stomach and was just able to hold back a laugh. His stomach was huge now. It was probably a few inches bigger then Theodore's so Simon figured he was about 60- 70 pounds now. Simon just left him to eat going back to bed. Alvin gave a shrug wondering what that was about but just went back to eating. After he finished the bowl of chili, he went to the cupboard and grabbed a whole new box of cereal, milk, bowl, and a spoon.

He just went to eating and the next thing Alvin knew, the whole cereal box was empty, the milk jug was empty, and there were pieces of cereal messed all over the kitchen table. Alvin looked at the clock and it said it was 5:30. He was starting to get tired, but Dave woke them up early on Sunday's for some reason, so he walked back upstairs and went to bed.

Then at about 8, Dave woke up Simon and told him that he had to leave for an important meeting so he left Simon in charge to make breakfast and lunch for his brothers. "Okay Dave." Simon said. Dave then left the room with Simon standing beside his bed opening his dresser. He pulled on his sweater when a thought came to him which he said out loud. "Alvin's probably going to have to wear Theodore's shirt to fit in them and that might be too small." Simon said as he saw that Alvin's stomach got even bigger then it was when he saw it last night. He then went to the bathroom, took a shower. Dave had to buy several bottles of shampoo since Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had fur all over their bodies, they would have to use more to wash themselves. After getting all dried up, Simon went to check his weight. Dave made them do it every month so he can make sure they don't gain too much weight. The scale read 23 pounds so Simon went to chart it. After brushing his teeth, Simon then headed back to his bedroom to wake up Alvin and Theodore. "Theodore get up." Simon said shaking him.

Theodore groined and got up slowly, but finally got up, got dressed in his green sweater, and headed to take a shower. Simon didn't bother shaking Alvin. He grabbed a pillow and yelled, "Alvin get up!!." Simon said while hitting Alvin with the pillow as hard as he could.

Alvin was up in an instant. "Ow. Why did you do that for?!" Alvin yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't get up easily so I just hit you with a pillow and it worked." Simon said while laughing.

"Ha ha funny." Alvin said.

Simon left to get breakfast started while Alvin got dressed. Alvin opened up his dresser and tried on a shirt. He couldn't get it on at all. He then tried all of his other shirts but to no avail. Now he was getting mad. "Why do none of my shirts fit now." Alvin said. He then looked down at his stomach a little bigger then Theodore's. "How did I get this big?" Alvin wondered to himself. "I mean, I was perfectly fine a few days ago." Alvin still continuing to talk to himself. "Well I guess that I have been eating none stop for a few days now so I guess that could be why." Alvin said still talking. "Okay. I will not eat a thing today and go outside to burn some of this fat off. Man I need to stop talking to myself." Alvin said one last time.

Alvin grabbed a towel and put on one of Theodore's sweaters which was even a little tight for Alvin. He then walked to the bathroom as Theodore was walking out. He looked real excited. "Alvin, can you believe it. I've lost about 10 pounds over the last 2 months." Theodore said trying to get Alvin to think of is weight gain. Alvin then went into the shower, got cleaned up and weighed himself. He was shocked to find that the scale said that he weighed 70 pounds. "There's no way." Alvin said as he stepped off to make sure the scale wasn't broken. Once off, the scale went right back to 0. "There's no way that this could have happened so fast." Alvin said. "Simon!" Alvin said figuring Simon had something to do with this.

Alvin ran downstairs, with much difficulty, and skidded nearly colliding with Simon. "Why did you do this to me."

"What are you talking about Alvin?" Simon said winking over to Theodore.

"This." Alvin said pointing to his stomach and his now enlarged butt.

Theodore interrupted them by laughing really loud. "Sorry." He said.

"I don't know how that happened. I didn't do anything." Simon said confidently with a straight face.

"Whatever. I know you did it and I'm not going to eat a single thing today and do everything to lose weight."

"Just out of curiosity, how much do you weigh?" Theo asked.

"70 pounds. Thanks to Simon." Alvin said shyly then pointing at Simon.

"I don't know if you are eating or not, but I made a whole bunch of waffles for us.

Simon then grabbed three plates. One had 3 waffles he made for himself. Another one had 5 for Theodore who usually ate more then Simon, and the last for Alvin which had ten in a huge stack. Simon and Theodore sat down at the table poured a little syrup on their waffles and started to dig in. Alvin stood firm without even looking at the waffles. After a few minutes though, big or not, Alvin couldn't resist waffles. He sat down at his stack pouring half a bottle of syrup all over them making them soggy. He started eating and in several minutes, all the syrup and waffles were gone. Simon was quite satisfied that Alvin had been able to eat over 30 pounds of food over the last two days.

Despite Alvin saying that he would work out all day to lose weight, he didn't even do that. He basically ate all the junk food he could find in Theodore's stash and throughout the house. He did try to work out but nothing happened, he was exactly the same weight not losing anything. Now he was convinced that Simon had done this so once Dave noticed this, he would total tell him it was Simon. Alvin kept trying to get Simon to admit it but nothing was happening. Without knowing what he was doing, he continued to constantly eat junk food all day and continuing to gain weight. For lunch Simon made really greasy, fatty, cheeseburgers and Alvin ate about 3 of them. Alvin wanted to stop eating but he just couldn't and knew it was going to stop once he told Dave what Simon was doing.

**Well there it is. Chapter 5. I hope you like it even though that I feel it is one of the worst chapters that I have ever written. It was pretty hurried I feel but tell me what you think about it in a review. I also want to say go check out the story by Blossom 108 which I have been helping with. They have been giving me the idea for each chapter and I just edit it adding more detail and such, so if you read that story, I am the one who essentially wrote it after being given the idea for each chapter. Well thanks for the time and don't forget the reviews and suggestions. Bye.**


	6. Simon's Fault

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 6. Before I start, you should read Alvin and Brittany in Sick Day by Blossom 108 who I am helping with editing. If you read that story, Blossom gave me the idea, I just basically wrote it. I hope you don't feel I'm making fun of anyone for this story for being over weight. It was just an idea that I came up with. Well I hope you enjoy and don't forget those reviews and suggestions.**

**Chapter 6: Simon's Fault**

A few hours later, Dave came home from his meeting and was pulling into the garage. Alvin heard this and was getting excited. "Yes. Finally. Mr. Goody is going to get in so much trouble." Alvin said anxiously. Because of his weight gain, he basically couldn't walk anymore. He really had to what you would call waddle over to the couch and struggled to pull himself up by which time he was panting really loud. Dave had finally made it to the house and unlocked the door to get in. He looked over at Alvin and dropped his keys.

"Alvin what happened to you?" Dave sounded shock seeing how overweight Alvin had gotten. "How did you gain so much weight so fast. That settles it, no more junk food for you." Dave continued.

"Wait Dave, it wasn't me." Alvin protested.

"Oh yeah then who was it."

"I think it was Simon. He must have done something to me."

"I don't know how he could have done something like this. Have you been eating junk food nonstop?"

"Yes. But..." Alvin got cut off.

"And I remember you eating a whole lot of dinner so you must be eating too much at a time."

"Yeah. But still..." Alvin got cut off again.

"You also haven't been doing much but sit around for a while. So I don't see how Simon is to blame."

"That's just it. I think Simon did something to me to make me eat nonstop and eat junk food nonstop. Well it is my fault I haven't been doing much lately but I still think it was Simon."

"Okay we will go see." Dave walked up the stairs and Alvin followed. Sort of. As he was waddling up, he was running out of breath quick and Dave didn't want to carry Alvin. He would struggle with just holding Theodore and it appeared as Alvin was already 80 or so pounds making him a little less then two times of Theodore's weight.

"Alvin, you stay here. I'll bring Simon down here so we can talk." Dave said. Alvin waddled back down the stairs and back over to the chair and pulled himself up and waited. Dave finally arrived to the boy's room and found Simon on the computer which he would do a lot of the time when not doing homework. Dave knocked to get Simon's attention and said, "Simon can you come downstairs with me. Alvin and I want to talk to you about something."

'Oh great. Dave must have saw how big Alvin has gotten. I just hope that Dave doesn't already believe that I am to blame.' Simon thought as he turned off his computer and walked downstairs behind Dave. He sat on the couch with Dave as Alvin had taken up all the room on the chair when he would normally only take about a third of it.

"Okay Simon. Alvin thinks that you had something to do with his little weight gain. Did you do something about this?" Dave asked calmly

"Little weight gain! What are you talking about! I'm a fat mess! I've got to weigh twice as much as Theodore and he weighs like 45 pounds so I'd be like..." Alvin started to count in his head to find what 45 times 2 was but before he could start Simon said, "90."

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You'd weigh 90 pounds if you are twice the weight of Theodore and he was 45, but he only ways 40 so don't worry, you'd only weigh 80 pounds." Simon said with a chuckle to get Alvin to see what Theodore feels like when people make fun of his weight.

"Just shut up Simon." Alvin said and realized something. "And don't go off topic. You're only doing that because you know you did this." Alvin continued as he lifted his huge stomach that was tightly squeezed under Theodore's sweater.

It appeared that Alvin and Simon had completely forgotten about Dave being there when Theodore walked in. "Hi Dave. Welcome home."

"Thanks Theodore." Dave said

Theodore then looked over at Alvin and saw his stomach and thought of a way to mess with his head. "Man Alvin, I know you called me fat, but I didn't know that you would show me too." Theodore said laughing at his huge body. By this point he was also getting a double chin. "I think you went a little over board though."

"Theodore, that's enough. Alvin thinks that Simon has something to do with this. Do you think that he had done anything?" Dave asked.

"I don't think Simon is to blame for any of this." Theodore said with a straight face.

This when Alvin started to second guess his accusation. Never in Alvin's life has he seen Theodore ever tell a lie with a straight face. "I don't know. If Theo thinks that there is nothing going on then I guess there probably isn't." Alvin said trying to reach the back of his head to scratch it but with all the fat on his arm, he was unable to reach back there which was a little embarrassing.

"Well I guess it is settled then." Dave said. "Alvin, you still aren't going to eat anymore sweets until you lose all your weight again and you are not going to eat as much as you did last night at dinner. I don't care how hungry you are."

"Okay Dave."

Everyone then got off the furniture and went their separate ways. Dave went to cook dinner, Alvin went to go outside to burn off some of the fat, and Simon and Theodore went up to there room to talk. "Good job Theodore." Simon said while giving him a high five.

"Thanks Simon."

"No. Thanks for not getting me busted. I had nothing to say and I'm sure Dave would eventually have thought it was me that did it if it weren't for you to tell Alvin what you told him."

"No problem. I just didn't want you to get into trouble since Alvin deserves this."

"Well we are going to have to stop this since Dave and Alvin are suspicious now. I will work on something to make Alvin back to normal, but he still have to lose weight as you normally would."

"Yeah. I guess it is about time to end this." Theodore agreed.

"I'll start it after school tomorrow to give that one last push at this." Simon said.

"Okay." Theodore said as he went to go help Dave with dinner.

"Dave is there anyway I can help with dinner."

"Um... sure Theodore. Why don't you make some salad for Alvin. While you make the salad, I'll be making some lasagna."

"Okay." Theodore said. He then went to the sink and washed his hands and grabbed some gloves since he had fur all over his hands, when ever he cooked, he would wear gloves so none of his hair would get into it. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a head of lettuce, some onion, and tomatoes. He pulled out a pot and started to prepare the salad. He started to tear apart the head of lettuce and poured that into the bowl. He grabbed the onions and started to peel and sliced them which made him cry. "Theodore is something wrong." Dave said noticing the tears.

"No. It's just these onions." Theodore said while wiping away the tears.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." Dave said going back to putting the lasagna in the oven.

Theodore then diced the tomatoes and poured the tomatoes into the bowl of lettuce and onions. Then he got an idea. Dave had just walked out of the kitchen to tell Simon to get ready so he knew how he could get Alvin to gain a whole lot of weight this one time. He ran to the pantry and grabbed on of the many bags of sugar that they had and ran it to the salad. He opened up the brand new bag and poured the entire bag in there. He then stirred the salad one last time to make the sugar completely unnoticeable. By which time Dave had come back with Simon and the sweaty still waddling Alvin.

They all took their place at the table and Alvin was just barely able to squeeze into his chair. If he got any bigger, he would need to use two chairs probably. Theodore brought over the salad for Alvin and grabbed a grabber and gave Alvin a normal serving of salad which Theodore was glad to think that it must have had a ton of sugar. "Is this all I get." Alvin whined.

"Yes Alvin. Until you can get your weight under control, you will be having a lot of salad."

"But Dave. I hate salad." Alvin continued to whine.

"Well that's too bad. You better start liking it."

Alvin crossed his arms. "Whatever." He said giving up. Grabbing his fork and sticking it into the salad.

Theodore then grabbed his oven mitts and grabbed the now finished lasagna from the oven. He gave each Dave, Simon and himself a serving. Seconds later Theodore was sitting down and started to eat along with his father and brothers. "Theodore. You did amazing making this salad." Alvin complimented Theodore not knowing the only reason it was good was because of the over load of sugar. Everyone finished their meal in silence with Alvin even trying to grab a little of the lasagna without Dave noticing but never did get it.

Dave decided since he didn't have any work to do that night that they would go play something outside to help Alvin lose some weight. Only Simon and Theodore knew that at this time that would be impossible. They all went outside and decided to jump on the trampoline. It was hard but Dave was able to somehow lift Alvin and put him onto the trampoline and jumped on it himself. Simon and Theodore soon followed. Minutes later, everyone was jumping, but only Alvin was sweating heavily and breathing really heavily. After half an hour of jumping they all jumped off the trampoline to give Alvin time to cool off which he eventually did after about an hour. It was pretty close to bed time. "Okay boys. It's getting pretty late so we better be heading off to bed. You guys have school in the morning." Dave said. He always made them go to bed earlier when there was to be school the next day.

Dave told Alvin to go get ready while he talked to Simon and Theodore. Alvin did is recent waddle routine up the stairs and walked into his room. "Could you two make sure that Alvin doesn't eat any sweets or junk food whenever I am not here?" Dave said returning to the other two.

"Sure thing Dave." Simon agreed.

"Yeah. I'll help." Theodore said as both had their fingers crossed behind their backs since tomorrow would be the last day that they would be forcing Alvin to be eating a whole lot of junk.

"Thanks for that. Now you two need to get ready for bed."

Simon and Theodore took that as a hint and ran upstairs to their room. They walked in the room to find Alvin trying on his PJ's for some dumb reason but he couldn't. "Alvin. You might need to wear one of my stretched out sweaters for bed."

"Whatever. Give me it." Alvin said stretching out his arm for Theodore to hand him the sweater. Theodore then went to his dresser and grabbed on of his worn out sweaters that was really stretched out and handed it to Alvin.

"Thanks." Alvin said slipping it over his head. It fit better then the other sweater of Theodore's that Alvin wore earlier, but even this one wasn't exactly baggy on him. Each crawled into bed. Minutes later, Dave came up to their room. "Good night Theodore."

"Good night Dave."

"Good night Simon."

"Good night Dave."

"Good night Alvin."

"Good night Dave."

"Alvin, remember no junk food."

"I know Dave."

"Also, you have to wear one of Theodore's sweaters tomorrow until we can go shopping for a bigger pair for you."

"Okay Dave." Alvin said a little embarrassed that Dave had to say that. Dave then left the room and left them to sleep. All of them fell asleep pretty easily. Simon and Theodore had very nice dreams, but Alvin had a terrible night mare.

**Well there it was. I hope that you enjoyed it and don't forget to read Blossom 108's story which I have been helping out with. I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be extremely short compared to this one because I am only going to do it on Alvin's nightmare so it will only be about a few hundred words or so. Don't forget to review and leave suggestions. Bye.**


	7. Alvin's NightmareOr Not!

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 7. To start, I want to say that this entire chapter's idea was given to me by JTH who has already given me several suggestions I used. They gave a synopsis and I'm just going to give it a go. Also the dream part will be in _italics_ so you can tell when the dream is over. So give all the credit to them for this. Have fun and don't forget to review and leave suggestions.**

**Chapter 7: Alvin's Nightmare... Or Not!**

Alvin was twisting and turning in his bed as he was having a terrible nightmare.

_Alvin was sitting back on his couch just having lost all his weight and feeling good about himself. He was sitting their boldly and was watching some TV. Then before he knew it, the couch had strapped him into place. He had straps around his wrist, one big one going around his now thin again stomach, and one around his forehead, making it almost impossible to move. "HELP! Who is doing this?" Alvin yelled._

_Then Simon, Dave, and Theodore came in with the most food that Alvin has ever seen in one place in his life. More then you could find at a buffet. "What's all the food for guys?" Alvin asked._

_"We think that you are a little thin Alvin. We need to fatten you up." Simon said._

_"What are you talking abo..." Alvin couldn't finish because Theodore had just stuffed his mouth with some spaghetti. He wanted to spit it out, but for some reason he couldn't. He swallowed the spaghetti and Theodore kept force feeding Alvin until he had eaten several plates of spaghetti, it was Simon's turn. Simon had hundreds of plates of sweets and junk food and fatty desserts. Alvin was then force fed by Simon who would non-stop force the food down his throat. Alvin tried to say something, but all he could do was mumble with the food. Then Dave came up with several more plates of food and force fed Alvin._

_Each of them took turns feeding Alvin until all the food was gone. There was easily 10 all-you-can-eat buffets in all he ate. Alvin looked down to his stomach and the rest of his body to see that nothing had happened. "Ha. It looks like your plan didn't work." Alvin said laughing._

_"Don't worry, it will fall into place soon." Theodore said._

_Alvin was still laughing until his stomach started to rumble. He gave out a loud belch. Then all of the sudden, all of his body was starting to become fat again. His stomach and butt became so large that his clothes had torn apart and the restraints holding him had blown apart. Alvin's stomach, butt, legs, and arms kept growing fat until his stomach had blown out the wall leading to the outside. Then his butt had blown out the wall leading to the back yard. He kept growing until he had become the double the size of the house and completely destroyed the Seville residence._

_"Alvin. Look what you've done to our house." Dave said._

_"Yeah, Alvin, I know you wanted to show how fat I was but you've gone way too far." Theodore said with his new normal weight body._

_"What do you mean. I was doing fine until you force fed me like 10 buffets. Why are you blami..." Alvin let out another loud belch destroying the neighbor's house. He then kept growing and gaining weight until he EXPLODED!_

"Ah!!" Alvin screamed. He had woken up laying across the kitchen floor remembering every bit of his nightmare. "Whew. Must have just been a dream." Alvin said. He tried to wipe away some sweat but because of his arm, it was impossible. He figured that since he was already in the kitchen, he would get some milk to calm himself down. He opened up the fridge and found something out of the ordinary. Dave had just gone grocery shopping a few days ago, but for some reason, all the food was gone. It was gone in the freezer also. He opened up everywhere there was food in the kitchen and it was all gone. He didn't think anything of it though.

Alvin decided to go up to the bathroom to splash some water on his face to cool himself down. He waddled up stairs, but once he got up there, he was completely out of breath and was trying to catch it. Once he found his breathe, he waddled over to the bathroom and grabbed a stool so he could reach the sink. He turned the faucet water to cold and waited a little big. Then he cupped his hands and splashed his face. He grabbed a towel and dried his face and when he looked into the mirror, what he saw shocked him.

The sweater that Theodore had given wasn't even close to covering Alvin gigantic stomach. He tried to pull it down below his gigantic gut, but as he was pulling, the shirt tore in half. "Great." Alvin yelled. It appeared that Alvin had gained another 30 or more pounds then when he went to bed. He stepped on the scale to see how much he weighed now but because of his stomach, he couldn't see it what-so ever.

Then Simon came into the door and saw Alvin. He got a huge smile on his face. Dave was not to far behind and his jaw dropped after seeing Alvin.

"Alvin, what happened to you?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. Now I really think that it was Simon who did this." Alvin said pointing his giant arm at Simon.

Then Theodore came rushing up. "Dave. All the food in the kitchen is gone." Theodore told Dave.

"Well, I guess that explains what happened to Alvin."

"I can guess how he was able to eat so much. It is possible for anyone to have multiple stomachs so maybe Alvin just somehow has a lot of different stomachs able to hold all that food."

"Okay then." Dave gave him a weird look. Dave knew very little about anatomy so he had to take Simon's word for it.

"It says here that he weighs 110 pounds." Theodore said pointing at the scale.

"Well Alvin, I don't want to send you to school like this, but I have no other choice to. You can't miss any more days this year or they could easily fail you." Dave said.

"But everyone will laugh at me." Alvin whined.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it for 3 weeks until the end of school unless you can somehow lose all the weight really fast."

"Fine. You guys need to go back to bed. I'll go out to some clothing store that is open this late at night and grab some bigger shirts for Alvin."

All three of the boys went back to the bedroom. Alvin was very far behind his brothers but eventually caught up and climbed into bed.

"Simon, I know it was you who did this."

"I don't know what you are talking about. You should just stop eating so much."

Simon laid away from Alvin and fell asleep with Theodore while Alvin kept yelling at Simon until he fell asleep minutes later. This time he didn't have a dream though.


	8. School

**Hey everyone. Here I am with chapter 8. I hope that you are enjoying my story. This chapter idea was given to me by someone but they requested I not state their name. I am going to add a little part in between parts that they wanted of my own idea, but most of the chapter is their idea. The second part of this person suggestion will be used in an entirely new chapter. Thanks to the people that are reviewing and if you are concerned, Alvin will be fixed soon and Simon and Theodore will have some punishment. I don't know what yet so give me some ideas. You also think that it is pretty dumb for Dave to be so gullible to believe Simon's reasoning as to why Alvin has gained like 90 pounds within days but this is to just help my vision of the story. I will also say that there will be a sort of cliché twist at the end but you'll have to wait to find out. Thanks and keep the reviews and suggestions coming.**

**Chapter 8: School Day**

It is Monday morning and ever since Simon had last seen Alvin being 110 pounds, he has been down in his lab working on the formula to help him lose all his weight to his normal 23 pounds. Simon has been working for several hours but it was almost time for them to go to school and luckily he had nearly finished it. He wanted to give it to Alvin right now, but by time he was done, they would have to leave for school. He figured since Alvin would be so slow, they would have to leave a lot earlier then usual. He poured some liquid into a test tube and it turned a hot pink. "Finally, I'm done." Simon cheered. He looked at the clock and it was time to go so he locked up his formula and grabbed all his supplies and walked upstairs.

Theodore had just grabbed everything he needed for school and was walking by the kitchen to meet up with Simon and Alvin and leave. As he was walking by he heard Alvin crying in the kitchen.

"Dave don't make me go to school. It's not my fault this happened." Alvin was begging to Dave now wearing his larger shirt which was easily 4 or 5 sizes bigger then his old sweater.

"Alvin, you're going to school and I'm getting tired of you blaming Simon. It wasn't him that made you eat all the food in the kitchen. You had complete control over that and you couldn't control yourself. It's time for you to take responsibilities for you actions. Besides it's time for school and you have to go." Dave said handing Alvin his backpack. Alvin had to carry it in his hands since he couldn't put it around his back anymore.

Alvin was still crying and wiping away the tears as he waddled over to the living room waiting for his brothers. By this time, Theodore was in tears now and was wanting to end this whole thing right now. Simon had just walked up from his lab and almost ran into Theodore.

"Simon. We need to stop this. I just saw Alvin talking to Dave and Alvin is crying so I think that this really hurts him." Theodore said finally stopping the crying.

"Yeah I know. I just spent all of the last night working on the formula to fix Alvin. I just got it finished and would give it to him now, but we need to leave for school now."

"Will he lose all his weight?" Theodore asked with hope.

"Eventually. He will lose weight quicker then normal after this, but he still needs to stop eating so much and start working out more."

"Well as long as he loses it fast."

"He should have it all off by the end of the summer if all goes to plan." Simon said grabbing his back pack and walking to the living room with a waiting Alvin with Theodore.

All three of them were handed their lunches from Dave and all of them headed off to school. Theodore and Simon were well in front of Alvin and constantly had to keep stopping. As they waited, Alvin would waddle as fast as he could and once he reached them, he would be out of breath.

"Hey Alvin, did you ever get your report done for first period today?" Simon asked knowing full well that Alvin did forget.

Alvin slapped his face, or tried to, and said, "Oh no. I completely forgot about that. Mr. Miller is going to kill me." Alvin had to waddle back up to Simon and Theodore.

"Well you better think of something fast or you will be in so much trouble." Theodore added.

"I know." Alvin said stepping over the curb from the crosswalk they just crossed.

It had taken about 3 times as long as usual because of Alvin, but they finally made it to school. Dave would have driven them, but he wanted Alvin to get as much exercise as possible to lose all his weight. Alvin was starving because Dave had let him have very little breakfast, while Simon and Theodore had full breakfast. His stomach rumbled and it was loud enough for Theodore to hear it. "Here Alvin. Take this extra granola bar I had." Theodore handed to him feeling bad for him now.

"Thanks Theo." Alvin said finishing his granola bar. As usual for the last few days, he was still completely starving.

All three of them walked to their lockers and grabbed everything they needed for History. Alvin had trouble reaching around his stomach to grab everything but was able to manage. As he walked down the hall to class, everyone they walked by would take on look at Alvin and whisper something to whoever they were with and Alvin had a pretty good idea of what they were saying.

He reached his first period class with relative ease along with his brothers and sat at the desk that they shared together. The classroom was filled with a lot of 7x5 tables and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all shared one. Simon and Theodore both sat at the table first and then Alvin waddled over to his seat next to Theodore's. He sat in his normal seat, but it was way too small at this point. He walked over to the corner of the room where there were several extra chairs. He was able to grab one somehow and carry it over to the desk and set it next to his regular seat. Even with the new seat, he took over about half of that which was really embarrassing.

"What was that for?" Theodore asked in a whisper.

"The dumb seats don't fit me anymore." Alvin said pointing at his extremely large butt.

Theodore struggled, but was able to hold back a laugh. Even though he felt bad for Alvin, having him use two seats was extremely funny. Simon also noticed this and was able to hold back a laugh also.

Simon had grabbed everything that he would need for the class set out in his portion of the table. Theodore did the same. They both had pencils, pens, and most importantly their reports sitting out waiting to present them. The rest of the class came walking in with very few missing what had happened to Alvin, but luckily no one said anything. Then the bell rang which meant that Mr. Miller would be in the room any second.

As if on cue he walked in the room.

"Good morning class." Mr. Miller said.

"Good morning Mr. Miller." The class of 14 all said in unison.

"Now I hope that everyone has completed their reports because we will be presenting them today in front of the class. Everyone must participate or risk failing the assignment." Mr. Miller continued.

He then walked past Alvin and noticed what happened. He was acting professional by not saying anything, but Alvin could still feel his stares. He shook it off and went back to concentrating on Mr. Miller.

"Alvin." Alvin looked up hearing Mr. Miller's voice.

"Why don't you start for us." Now the whole class was starring at Alvin which made him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't think that would be the best idea." Alvin answered trying to hide under the table as well as he could.

"You did complete the assignment didn't you?" Mr. Miller was now crossing his arms.

"Not really." Alvin was really scared now.

"Maybe you would have finished it if you weren't pigging out on sweets all weekend." Mr. Miller starting to make fun of his weight.

By now, Alvin cheeks were completely red and were clearly visible through his fur. He was on the verge of tears, but was able to hold them back. He sunk as far as he could in his two seats to hide from the class.

"Well then I have no other choice then to give you and F on the assignment." Mr. Miller said. "Now why don't we have Simon go."

Simon finished his report and as usual, Mr. Miller was astounded by his report and of course gave him a 100. The rest of the class went by with no one getting lower then a B. Even Theodore was able to get an A with a 94 and Simon was very proud of him. Very rarely would Theodore get an A on a History assignment. People also continued to whisper about Alvin, all throughout the class anytime they could.

The rest of the day was about the same. Other students would whisper and guess what happened to Alvin, but things stayed fairly quiet. The teachers also took notice of this. Some of them didn't really pay attention to what they were doing and talked to him in front of the class which was really embarrassing. Some of them were considerate enough to talk to Alvin either after class or in the hall way about this. Now the three of them were walking back home.

"Man. I'm glad this day is over. I noticed a lot of people whispering." Alvin said catching up with his brothers yet again. Alvin was still getting even bigger. His stomach was big enough that he could easily rest his hand on it if he wanted to.

"I did to." Simon said.

"What were with some of the teachers. Some of them made me walk all the way in front of the class and talked to me about healthy eating loud enough for everyone to hear. That was so embarrassing." Alvin continued to complain. "Gym was the worst. Why did we have to run the half mile now." Alvin normally would have been in the first quarter of students done with the half mile, but this time he was in dead last by about 3 minutes.

"Well hopefully you can lose some weight soon." Theodore said.

"I better. I don't know how I gained like 100 pounds over 3 days."

"Yeah that is pretty weird." Simon said knowing he would have to tell him soon.

"Well let's just get home." Alvin said still steaming.

This time back, Simon and Theodore walked really slow so Alvin wouldn't have to keep running to keep up with them. They arrived home but this time Dave was their waiting for them.

**Well there it is. I don't have much to say except don't forget those reviews and suggestions. I also know that this is not my best chapters, but bare with me, it's late and I just wanted to add this chapter really quick. Later I will fix the chapter to make it a little better. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories. Bye.**


	9. Confessions

**Hey everyone. Here I am with Chapter 9. I want to say that someone has given me yet another suggestion for the last chapter of this story which I really like and will probably use. I don't know if you want a spoiler and if you don't like them, don't read the following sentence. There will be a sequel to this story because of the suggestion that was given to me. This person is really good at making a story good because to be honest, my ideas for the suggested chapters were actually pretty lame. This will be the last chapter so enjoy it before I can add the sequel. Thanks and don't forget the reviews and suggestions.**

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

After getting home, Theodore dragged Simon upstairs with him as Alvin waddled to the couch and struggled to climb on. Simon and Theodore were in their room and Theodore closed the door so no one would hear them.

"Simon. I can't take this anymore. We have to tell Dave the truth about Alvin now." Theodore was really feeling bad about what people did to him during school so he wanted to fix him.

"Okay. I'll go tell him now." Simon said heading for the door.

Theodore grabbed the back of his blue collar holding him back. "No Simon. I'll do it."

"But Theodore, I'm the one who did this to him."

"But, I'm the one that let you do it. I could easily have stopped you but didn't. I feel really bad for Alvin and I won't feel better until I tell him and Dave."

"Okay. As long as it will make you feel better."

"It will." Theodore said leaving the room.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked and Theodore turned around to look at him.

"I'm sure." Theodore answered leaving the room.

Simon followed him so he could get his hot pink formula ready for Alvin to drink. They both walked downstairs and split up. Simon went to his lab and Theodore went to the kitchen where Dave was just finishing up a turkey dinner he started earlier.

"Dave. I need to talk to you and Alvin for a minute." Theodore said shyly with his hands behind his back.

"What is it Theodore?" Dave asked.

"It's about Alvin's weight."

"This caught Alvin's attention and now was listening intently.

"What about my weight?" Alvin asked now.

"It was me who caused you to gain weight. Simon helped, but don't punish him, it was entirely my idea." Theodore confessed.

"I knew that Simon had something to do with it!" Alvin yelled glad he was finally right.

"Alvin. Stop it now is not the time." Dave shushed him.

"Why did you do it Theodore?" Dave went back to Theodore.

"Because I'm tired of Alvin making fun of my weight and I wanted him to see what it is like but things went too far."

"Well I'm glad you told me the truth, but I'm still going to have to punish you. I'll have to think about it and I'll tell you after school tomorrow."

"Will Simon get punished." Alvin asked with anticipation.

"Since it wasn't his idea and he was just helping his brother, I guess not." Dave said.

"What!" Alvin was mad now.

"You never get in trouble for helping your brothers do you?" Dave asked.

"No."

"So it is only fair that Simon doesn't get in trouble either."

"Fine." Alvin said pouting and trying to cross his arms but was only able to touch fingers.

"So does Simon have something that will fix Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, he is finishing it up now, it should be done by dinner." Theodore answered.

"Good. Tell him to never mess with you or Alvin again with crazy experiments." Dave said.

Theodore went to Simon's lab, to see if he was bringing it up. It turned out he was. He was bringing up the test tube filled to the brim with pink liquid and met up with Theodore.

"So did you tell Dave?" Simon asked.

"Yeah."

"So are we punished?"

"Well I am but he didn't tell me anything yet. I said that you weren't at fault."

Simon gave Theodore a big hug in thanks for what he did.

"Thanks Theodore. Well you better enjoy freedom while it lasts." Simon suggested.

"Yeah I should. So did you get the formula."

"Yeah here it is." Simon said holding it out with a stretched out arm.

"How much does he need to take?" Theodore asked taking it from him.

"It won't matter how much he takes. He should lose about half of his weight instantly but will still need to work off a few pounds. You can also tell if you drank it because your throat and mouth will glow a bright pink."

"Cool." Theodore responded.

"Once Alvin drinks this, he will be back to a normal life and a normal weight."

After hearing that Theodore couldn't help but stare at the formula until Simon snapped him out of it.

"Now I'm going upstairs to get cleaned up for dinner and you just give the formula to Alvin." Simon said climbing up the stairs.

"Okay Simon." Theodore said waving to him.

Simon walked up to their room while Theodore waited downstairs for a moment. After Simon is upstairs, one thing he said stayed in the back of his head.

"Normal life. Normal weight. Normal life. Normal Weight. Normal life. Normal weight."

He continued to think that for several minutes while he starred at the formula again. He shook it off and walked to the kitchen.

"Here Alvin. This should make you lose most of your weight." Theodore handed Alvin the formula.

"Should this thing only be half full?" Alvin asked pointing at it.

"Uh, yeah." Theodore answered.

"Theodore, are you alright, your throat looks really pinkish red?" Dave asked in concern.

Theodore turned around seeing his mouth bright pink and walked away for his room. "I'm fine." Theodore answered. "I hope." he finished with a whisper.

Alvin took a drink of the formula which had a terrible taste. As if by a miracle, Alvin lost about 60 pounds and was about 50 pounds now.

"Yes! I can walk! I can run! I can finally scratch my head!" Alvin excited to have lost most of his weight back. By now though his new shirt was drapping over him and was way too big.

Dave was getting concerned for Theodore so he walked upstairs as Alvin kept dancing having just lost a lot of weight. Before he left though, he took out the now finished turkey and placed it on the table in front of Alvin. He then walked up to the boy's room and knocked on the door and walked in. Theodore was laying flat on his bed with only his head sticking out.

"Theodore, dinner is ready." Dave told him.

"Thanks Dave, but I'm not hungry right now." Theodore said still laying down. Luckily the glowing had faded in his mouth so Dave didn't notice anything.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a stomachache." Theodore said.

"Do you want me to get some medicine?"

"No I'll be fine once I take a nap."

"Okay then." Dave said leaving the room for the kitchen. Dave is frowning on his way out knowing that Theodore knows more then he is letting on. Once he closes the door, Theodore pulls up his sweater to see his tummy is now glowing a bright pink.

"Ohh. I hope I'll be alright." Theodore said as his stomach had started to hurt again. He got over it and dozed off to take a nap.

Dave had just got down to the kitchen seeing Simon with his jaw dropped. His jaw was also dropped. The entire 12 pound turkey that Dave had set out was nothing but bone. He then turned to see Alvin picking his teeth with a bone.

"What the heck happened to the turkey?" Dave asked in disbelief.

"Man. Am I stuffed." Alvin said patting his stomach.

"ALVIN!!" Dave yelled.

"What? At least I'm stuffed." Alvin said shrugging.

**Well I hope that you liked the end of my story. I was given this idea from someone as I said earlier and they wanted to set me up for a direct sequel and I wanted to give that a shot. I hope that I can get their idea for the sequel soon so I can start that. Thanks for the time and expect a sequel within the next few days and don't forget reviews and suggestions. Thanks.**


End file.
